It's Not Over
by drawingfreak21
Summary: This is a basic story of me and my best friendd


"Okay be sure to call me alright?" Said the im.

"You know I will...right after I'm done with my school work!! Cya then!" I replied

"Alright ttyl peace." And he signed off.

That's how it used to be between us. We used to talk all the time. Practically like Siamese twins if you ask me. Our days were filled with im-ing all day then calling each other and talking for the usual two hours. It was the greatest time of my life. And I took it for granted. I'm not sure how it ended but it did and I've regretted it ever since.

Back then I used to go to a private school called Fideles. I hated it but later realized how nice I had it, only going to school three days a week. Talking to him on the days I didn't have school. It was amazing. My name is Jessi, his name is Mikey. We started talking by a sorry e-mail. I had accidentally talked bad about his girlfriend and sent him an e-mail saying sorry. He forgave me and we've been friends ever since. Funny ain't it? We seriously used to hate each other, I chased him around when I was four to like kill him. But it all turned around in the beginning of 2006. Okay yeah I am all emo about it you could say. But wouldn't you hate it if some really hot guy starts talking to you and calls you every day then it dies down like a decreasing fire untill all that remains is you starting the conversations, and never being able to call him cause he has a million people to talk to..and he not even homeschooled! okay I guess I'll start from the beginning of it all.

April 21, 2006

My birthday, and the first time Mikey would be there. I couldn't wait! All my good friends were gonna be there and it was going to be at my house, just you're basic hanging out thing with him being the only guy there. Things got interesting I can tell you that right now. I had made sure I had the perfect outfit for the occasion, a white old navy shirt and some regular blue jeans. My friend Katie was the first to come over since she lives in my neighborhood. Now let me tell you something about Katie. She had always heard me talking about how much I disliked him, until he started going to her school. They hung out and I ,of course, saw a challenge and started to hang out with him too. But what I didn't know what would happen that day would change my life.

After Katie arrived all the others started to arrive. I couldn't wait to see Mikey, it would be his first time at my house and that's is always exciting. So when he arrived I was all happy happy, till I noticed something. Instead of paying attention to me or anyone else, he was really focused on Katie. I was slightly confused because I didn't know of any sparks between them. My other friend Lexa noticed tis too and tried to push them together. She didn't know I liked him so I wasn't that upset. Till it got time for truth or dare. We sat in a semi-circle in my yard, here's how the conversation went.

Lexa"Okay so I say the birthday girl should go first."

Me" Uhumm sure I guess."

Lexa" Truth or dare."

Me" Dare."

Lexa"Okay uh..hmm okay how about you eat a piece of grass."

Me" Haha okay sure!" -Commence the eating of grass-

Me" Okay uh Jen truth or dare?"

Jen" Dare."

Me" Okay lick that rock over there."

And that was the basis of the game and how it went on. Come on we were 13 and 14 it's not like there was gonna be making out. Yet. So the last question was asked by Lexa to Katie. It was if she liked anyone right now. Wanna know her asnwer?

Yeah it was Mikey, turns out he liked her too.

So they started going out. On my birthday

Oh the memories.

Later that night...

So I ended up having Tiffany, Lexa, and Katie spend the night at my house. Now I also got my first real hug from Mikey that night so it wasn't all that bad except for the whole, my two best friends going out with each other. Just that minor detail. So we were on my computer more like my Yim which I usually save for me and Mikey. My little OCD self. And since I had my birthday party on a Friday Katie was having her's on a Saturday at the local bowling ally.

So Katie went "How about we call Mikey?"

First thing that goes through my head? "hatee..."

So I went "Oh sure let me get a phone."

So I rang him up and we talked for a high time of two minutes before he wanted to talk to his new girlfriend. They talked and talked till about 10:15 till Katie called me over with a puzzled look on my face and handed me the phone. Here's how it went.

Mikey"Hey there"

Me"Hi so what did you need?" -inner jessi: yay! he's talked to ME not her!-

Mikey"So do you know what Katie might want for her birthday?"

-inner jessi: ...what? what do you mean? why are you coming to me about this?!-

Me"Oh sure, I think...she might like a CD or something.."

That was a total shock. Now it all made sence why he was talking to me and asking me all the non-cool related issues. Beacuse he wanted to get to my best friend..

How's that for a shocker? Of course he had no idea at the time that I had a major crush on him.

I had a hard time sleeping, beacue deep down and I never told anyone this but I really thought he might have liked me. even though I couldn't date anyone I still hoped there were some _special_ feelings for little old me.

Next Day


End file.
